


我的男友是邪神

by hailthorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 互攻, 基锤 - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 我先简要说一下大纲：Loki是邪神，因为各种作死犯事就要到中庭来赎罪，做个好人。当Loki玩够了打算做个老实人的时候，开了间有规矩的店，规矩是自己立的，打着给人排忧解难的名义各种兜售贵的要死又没有X用的玩意儿。但是Thor迷他迷的要死，就装穷来追他。设定上，Loki可A可B可O，可男可女可双性，各种属性都能有，只要给他吃橘子。我就是用个沙雕的方式写个梗概，应该还是会正经写吧？





	我的男友是邪神

01 大意了

新年刚过去半月有余，寒冷的冬天却还未结束，圆月当空被遮挡得朦胧迷幻，大雨在这个城市弥漫了整整一天，依然还未有停下的迹象。  
没有冬眠期的乌鸦遭遇了这场潮湿的天气，无奈找了个屋檐下栖身片刻，悬停在白漆雕花的围栏上，一身羽翼因为雨水而显得更有亮泽，乍看之下像尊精美的黑金小雕塑，给不算高级的酒店平添了一些品格。  
雨中的光线少了浮夸而多了迷离，如果今晚再多点雾，会更有情调。  
乌鸦转动眼珠俯视着距离自己七八层楼高的街面，各色的车，鲜艳的伞，创意繁多的商铺门头让它昏昏欲睡，而当它转头向身后望去，透过紧闭窗帘中那一丝丝的缝隙，它窥探到了大床上赤裸的两具正在沉睡的身体，但好像其中大腿上留着斑驳痕迹的一个动了两下，揉着额头转醒过来。  
扑棱起翅膀，乌鸦留下水渍和低哑的叫声飞离了这个屋檐，它打算去一街之隔的另一栋建筑去躲雨，它着实没有兴趣在糟糕的天气中观赏人类的交配。

而屋内清醒过来的男人坐起身的时候微微皱了眉，腰部以下的酸痛令他感到不妙，拢起黑发转脸去看躺在身边酣睡的人，更是直接懊悔地拍了拍还发疼的脑袋。  
不甘心地岔开腿，男人低头看去，并且伸手摸了摸他男性生殖器的下方，湿滑柔软的一条已经紧闭却还敏感的缝隙让他用口型骂了一堆脏话。  
他Loki Laufeyson，堂堂九界数一数二的法师，有着不死之身的神，即使因为各种原因流落中庭，也是强到法术都不屑用的。难得看上个他也觉得极品的美人，和人兜兜转转欲拒还迎了一阵子，本想着今晚气氛恰到好处，又有大雨助阵，找了间有情调的旅馆来给人开个苞，结果自己成了挨操还挨得特别爽的那个…  
就因为一口酒——该死的、这个世界上最难吃的橘子味。  
说起来，那么个又黄又小的丑家伙居然能够成为他的克星，实在可笑至极！  
Loki轻悄地摸了自己的手机手表出来，距离自己恢复原样还有几个小时，他得赶紧把这事给善个后。  
大意了，实在太大意了。  
下床的时候，双腿发软他倒是没感觉到，就是现在状态下前后两个小穴里都往外流淌的液体令他尴尬至极——他到底好色上的是一个男人还是条海豚？  
这个夜晚实在太过于荒谬！  
Loki在浴室清洗着满是爱欲的身体，虽然活了一千多年，但双性的状态还真的很少出现过，所以用手指在引出留在体内液体的时候总会没有轻重地把自己弄疼，跟着也就回忆起了今晚的一些画面。  
那个趴在Thor身上给他口交又将自己屁股送到他嘴边的人确实是自己。  
Loki倒不否认Thor的舌头火热又灵巧，勾勒着他因为鲜少出现所以敏感异常的花穴时就像一条湿滑却温暖的灵蛇，沿着薄而窄的阴唇钻到阴蒂，拨弄吮吸，双手还一副很有经验的样子揉捏着他的乳尖，十分钟就给他弄到高潮连连…然后他又做了什么…将那根他渴望的性器深喉了数次？抬着屁股求操了？  
对没错确实是那样的。  
他还求着床上累瘫了的那个男人把精液一滴不许漏得灌进他的两个肉穴里…  
不仅仅如此，用人类还残存的糟粕说法，他还是个处…就在今晚，被一个他想夺取初夜的男人反开了苞。  
这必须不可能接受！他花了五百多年的时间，收集齐了十二星座、世界地图，有男有女，从古至今。  
男人终归不如女人柔软可爱，但力量和坚韧也别有风情，他的床上花名册里既有好看的皮囊也有有趣的灵魂，Alpha霸道性感做起来特别带劲，Beta要温顺一些欲拒还迎和羞涩都恰到好处，而至于Omega…Loki可能自觉年纪大了，不是很好这一口，不过娇嫩多汁的美妙偶尔体验一下还是很不错的…  
“嘶…”抽出弄疼自己的手指，Loki嫌弃地冲洗掉最后一点白浊液体，瞪着自己低垂的性器，“要你有什么用？不如给个干脆今晚就直接变成女人，我也就认了。”  
好歹他还能自给自足地在先前那场性事里揉揉白皙柔软的胸部…  
越回想越是烦躁，Loki匆匆洗干净了关上水，回到那个没多大的房间，从桌上的小冰箱里拿出一瓶苏打水，随后又在自己的包里翻找着什么。  
“你在偷吃什么？”  
背后过来的人一只手搂着Loki的腰，另一只手轻巧地从他手中夺下那个小盒子端看了一阵：“抱歉，我的错，不该让你来吃这个东西的。”  
但Thor看着手中的避孕药，不禁又产生了另外的疑问：“你为什么会随身带着它？”  
Loki拧开瓶盖喝了一口冒着绵绵气泡的水，从包里又摸出一盒没拆封的安全套拍在桌上：“买一赠一。”  
不过这两盒东西在他包里已经搁置了一年多了，却从未想过自己需要的会是送的那个赠品。  
“Loki…”掰着Loki的肩膀将人面对自己，Thor吻了吻面前刚喝过苏打水的唇，“和我约会吧。”  
“你一个星期要来找我七天，我们还不算在约会吗？”  
“可我不是每天都能见到你。”  
“忙嘛！如果你要和我谈恋爱，我还得多养你一个。”Loki试着去从Thor手上抢回那盒药，却被左右闪躲着，他也懒得争下去，“毕竟我知道你经济条件有限。”  
“会好的，再苦不能苦了你。”  
Thor原本以为Loki和自己一样是个Alpha，结果上了床才发现他身体上的秘密，难免在欲望褪去的此刻会心疼，Loki一个人开着生意那么火爆的店，每天要纠缠各种奇怪的客人，打着别的主意的人肯定有很多，至少自己就是其中一个不是吗…  
他从未遇到过，甚至都没有听说过双性人的存在，但是想来这绝对不会比从体能角度上来说较为薄弱的Omega更轻松。  
Loki望着对他产生怜爱神色的湛蓝眼睛觉得有趣，没忍心去打断Thor的猜想，只是伸手问Thor讨要着仍未被归还的避孕药。  
“你总不想刚开始约会就禁欲吧？”Loki向前挺挺自己的腰身，故作诱惑地用那个今晚刚破了处地方摩擦着Thor，“你今晚给我的东西足够让我怀上了。”  
“虽然现在不是说这些话的时候，但Loki你知道自己有多…有多迷人吗？”Thor顺着光裸的臀部摸向Loki的大腿，稍稍用力便将其抬起，他用自己正逐渐起反应的性器抵在Loki紧闭的穴口外侧，“不如等天亮再吃药吧？”  
“当然可以。”手指插进Thor金色的发丝中，Loki沿着顺滑的头发轻抚着，直至男人的耳畔，双唇在靠近他之前，幽幽地说了句，“但恐怕你得先忘了今晚…”  
在Thor迷茫失焦的眼神中，Loki感到了落在自己肩头的重量，哄着不肯入睡的孩子般，Loki轻拍几下男人的脖子和背，让他在自己的法力中一点点失去知觉。  
“今晚是个意外，下次找机会我们重新开始个美妙的夜晚吧…”

安顿好昏睡的男人，Loki捡起自己已经有些褶皱的衣服穿上，收拾好房里所有可能属于自己的痕迹，出门前为Thor留了微弱的灯光，路过前台顺手结了房费。  
“早上要换班吗？”望向酒店的玻璃大门，外面的雨还未停，Loki搭讪着前台的男青年，付了现金没打算刷卡留下踪迹。  
“嗯，六点就换人了。”手脚利落地找好了钱，前台连同单据一起递给客人，“需要帮您叫车吗？还下着雨呢。”  
“不用了。”只抽了那张票据，Loki指了指物品柜，“拿把雨伞吧。”

撑开雨伞，Loki走进四周依然还闪烁着灯光的夜色里，路上总有流浪的小猫小狗相伴一段，又在超出自己地盘范围前离开，直至最后一只漂亮的约克夏陪他绕过市中心那栋最高的商业广场，停在高楼隐蔽之下的一间小屋。  
当然这所谓的小，也仅仅是因为要和购物中心比。  
Loki蹲下身子理了理约克夏脑袋上的蝴蝶结：“谢谢你啊。”  
一向傲娇又脾气大的小狗乖巧地蹭蹭Loki的手，转身一溜烟便跑没了影，只留下小爪子踏过水花的余音。  
“你看看你，在我门口摆了几十年的摊了，生意又不好，还每次都吓跑这些可爱的小动物。”Loki起身收了伞，按着自己店门的密码，对推着糖果车的白发老人说道。  
“我乐意，你管得着？老东西…”固执地包着精美的糖果礼盒，老人递给车前小男孩的时候却变得笑意盈盈，“拿着吧，改天记得让你妈妈来结账。”  
Loki冲着一老一小的背影做了个鬼脸，闪身进了屋，非营业时间，“劳菲森的店”自然是没有点亮门头。  
开了屋内的灯，Loki将伞插在门口的架子里，脱掉沾了雨水的外套，快步走向他的柜面，浅浅绿色的水晶盒内，见两株小树和离开之前差别不是很大，Loki才松了口气。  
“这种小法术还好不能影响太多。”  
这两颗小树，一个代表生命，一个代表法力，都已各自过半。  
他是神没错，但他在人间不具备肆意使用魔法的资格，当承载着法力的树中光亮到达顶端，相应那颗计算着他生命的树也会全然失去光彩。  
他有着凡人所不能及的力量，也有不会老去的身体，能和门外那些猫狗鬼怪沟通。  
可这都是小打小闹的乐趣。  
Loki瞥了一眼柜面角落的微观世界，那里樱树未开，白鲸依旧在沙滩搁浅，枯草遍地，船只不能起航，唯有杂乱的丛林深处，建成了一座小木屋，可惜桥是断桥，路也泥泞，周围还是一片死寂…  
他要等这番毫无逻辑的景象全部复原，才能够重启神格，恢复自由之身，才可以无视那两颗限制他法力和控制他生命的树。  
但从他来到人间至今，却是足足浪费了四百多年，做一件好事救一条命，转眼再浪一波等于白干，等到玩够了玩腻了，Loki终于是勉强收了心，在这个地方开了间店，为人排忧解难驱鬼降魔，大到凶鬼闹宅，小到夫妻吵架，就没有他解决不了的事。  
虽然借着给人解决麻烦之后出售一些昂贵却根本只能做个摆设的物件就是另说了。  
他也要吃饭穿衣谈恋爱嘛，什么都得花钱不是吗？  
老老实实在这里给人解决麻烦，除了那片景观完成得极慢，倒也没什么不好，他活得长，总能有完结的一天。  
当然今晚是例外。  
算起来，他正常情况下也是人类里的Alpha，只不过他不能碰一点关于柑橘或者橙子类的东西，轻则软弱无力变身成个Omega，重则，应该就是今晚的情况了。  
今晚他躲过了甜橙味道的蛋糕，避开了青桔的鸡尾酒，最后却看着酒后Thor的身姿起了色心，把人拖到后巷吻了个天昏地暗。  
结果当他越吻越有欲望，身子也越瘫软才尝到了口中残留的橘子酒味…  
因好色而失身的神，Loki希望自己不是第一个。  
“哎…”  
叹了口气，Loki无奈地给自己倒上水，补掉了那颗避孕药，万一真的有了，他就无法恢复到常态，神的孩子最自私，哪怕是个没有生命的受精卵，也会为了争夺生存的机会而不让他回到无法孕育的形态。  
况且他洗掉了Thor关于今晚的记忆，以后谁上谁下，来日方长。  
但Loki料想，明天下午，那个男人会冲到他店里，一脸惊恐地告诉他自己撞鬼了，被扒光扔在酒店…


End file.
